


Hey Pretty

by disarm_d



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Brendon and Shane, vampire boyfriends, take on Spencer as their pet.  Shenanigans ensue.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** for Brendon and Shane deciding that Spencer is going to be their _pet_ , so kidnapping and then weirdy consent stuff; some violence; a section that made [](http://airgiodslv.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://airgiodslv.livejournal.com/)**airgiodslv** say: LAURA I DO NOT LIKE THIS STORY ANYMORE. PSYCHOLOGICAL TORTURE IS NOT FUN; dirty sex; vampire-related blood stuff; some kink (Brendon and Shane are kinky boyfriends -- there isn't any weirdy consent stuff with regards to the kink); ... crack, idk.  
> 
> 
> Thanks so much to [](http://airgiodslv.livejournal.com/profile)[**airgiodslv**](http://airgiodslv.livejournal.com/) for letting me spam her with snippets while I was writing this. Thanks to [](http://sociofemme.livejournal.com/profile)[**sociofemme**](http://sociofemme.livejournal.com/) and [](http://airgiodslv.livejournal.com/profile)[**airgiodslv**](http://airgiodslv.livejournal.com/) for betaing. Thanks to the person who made [ this comment](http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/146095.html?thread=6628015#t6628015), which got me thinking about this in the first place.
> 
> Do do do, [ Evil and domestic vampire boyfriends](http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/tag/evil+and+domestic+vampire+boyfriends). This story is set sometime after [that time they got a kitten](http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/151264.html).
> 
> Title and cut tag come from the song Hey Pretty by Poe.

 

"I'm going to kill you with my brain," Spencer says.

"Oh! Can you do that?" Brendon asks.

"Not _yet_ ," Spencer replies darkly.

"He's adorable," Shane says, leaning down to kiss Brendon on the cheek. Brendon turns his head to the side and pecks Shane on the lips.

"I know."

"You can't keep me here indefinitely," Spencer says. "People will notice that I don't come home. I have friends."

"Of course you do, sweetpea," Brendon says.

" _Spencer_ ," Spencer says. "Does drinking blood make you mentally retarded? Call me by my motherfucking name."

"His cheeks go all pink when he's cranky," Brendon whispers to Shane.

Spencer's eyes widen dramatically. His nostrils flare.

"Calm down, pretty," Brendon says. "You're going to burst a blood vessel in your eye, and that is not the fun kind of bloodletting."

"Stop calling me pretty!" Spencer grits out.

"But you _are_ pretty, prettything," Brendon says.

"That's bullshit," Spencer says. "I have a beard, motherfucker. Also, _hello_ , living-in-a-glasshouse boy."

"I could grow a beard," Brendon sniffs, looking quickly at Shane.

"You could," Shane agrees. "He could," he tells Spencer, after Brendon pokes him in the side.  
  
"Also, you're our pet," Brendon says. "I can call you whatever I want to call you."

"Such. Bullshit." Spencer crosses his arms. "I'm not your pet."

"Yes, you are," Brendon says.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you--" Brendon cuts himself off when Shane reaches over to lace their fingers together.

"Spencer's probably not feeling too good because he's been cooped up in his bedroom all day," Shane says. He asks Spencer, "Do you want to go outside? Will you not cause such a fuss this time when we put you on a leash?"

Spencer glowers.

Brendon gives Shane a sharp look.

Shane sighs. "Of course we're not going to put him on _your_ leash."

Brendon smiles.

"You're not putting me on any leash," Spencer says.

"But then how can we take you on a walk?" Brendon asks.

The muscle under Spencer's eye starts twitching.

\--

\-- * --

\--

"Maybe we've been going about this wrong," Shane says. "If we wanted something to take on walks, we could have just gotten an animal pet."

"But not another kitten," Brendon says.

"Not another kitten," Shane agrees. "We wanted a human pet, though. And why?"

"So that our pet would be tasty and delicious!" Brendon says.

"Exactly."

"Spencer's not going to be tasty and delicious right now," Brendon laments. "He's all stressed out and angry."

Shane nods. "So, I guess we need to, like--"

"Fatten him up," Brendon finishes. "With our love."

"Maybe the collar thing wasn't such a bad idea," Shane says.

"The power of symbolic bondage is very strong," says Brendon. "We will woo him with our friendliness. And then he will be all tasty and delicious."

"Hopefully," Shane says.

"I think he will be," Brendon says. "He _looks_ delicious. All soft, pale neck and--" Brendon trails off, licking his lips. His fangs have gotten pointy.

He glances over at Shane, and sees that Shane's already looking at him, staring at his mouth. Brendon swallows.

"We should go find dinner," Shane says. He's still looking at Brendon's mouth, and his eyes are starting to glow light green.

"Just a little something to take the edge off first?" Brendon sets his teeth into his bottom lip, dragging lightly to break the skin.

Shane makes a noise that rumbles in his chest, lunges forward to grab Brendon's upper arms and lick the blood off of Brendon's lip.

\--

\-- * --

\--

They hadn't exactly planned on grabbing Spencer ("Oh, look at that one!" "The one with the hips?" "Yeah." " _Yeah_." "Let's go wait for him outside."), so they've been feeding him pizza for the last couple of days, because it's easy to order delivery through the night.

"We should get him some real food," Brendon says. He and Shane are sitting on a couch in the living room. The sounds of Spencer smashing shit in his bedroom are almost completely covered by the music they've turned on.

"I thought pizza was what humans liked to eat?" Shane says. "I wish that there had been pizza around when _I_ was a human."

"I think that's just college students," Brendon says.

"Isn't Spencer a college student?" Shane asks.

"Oh, I didn't think he was," Brendon says. "He was out late on a Wednesday night. Isn't that a school night?"

"I think so," Shane says. "Kids these days don't really value education the same way, from what I can tell. Maybe he didn't have any classes in the morning."

"That's so weird," Brendon says. "I still think we should try to find him some other food."

\--

"Prettyprettypretty, come here," Brendon calls, after he's unlocked the door to Spencer's bedroom. It was kind of a happy coincidence that there is a room in the house that locked from the outside, but coincidence implies that their ultimate plan wasn't to hold people captive there, and that's not the case, so maybe coincidence isn't the right word. It was good foresight and planning on their part, is what it was.

"You're demented," Spencer says.

"I prefer nefarious," says Brendon. "Also, what did you hope to accomplish by pushing the desk over? Was that helpful in any way? No, no it wasn't. Now there's just a broken desk in the middle of the room. The room where you live." Brendon shakes his head.

"This is not where I live," Spencer says. "This is where you are _keeping me captive_."

"Potato, pot _a_ to," Brendon says. "Now, come here."

"I'm not going anywhere," Spencer says, crossing his arms.

"Yes, you are," Brendon says.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

"You are, even if I have to carry you," Brendon says. "I'm being nice here, so stop ruining it."

"You're being demented, and, dude, whatever, you could _not_ carry me. You're, like, a mini-vampire. Vampire-lite."

Brendon gasps. "I am _not_."

"You're wearing the same jeans that my sisters have, only I'm pretty sure you're in a smaller size."

"I'm pretty sure we're wearing the same size jeans, princess," Brendon says, glaring pointedly at where Spencer's pants are stretched skin-tight over his thighs. "Also, I'm very strong."

He walks over to the desk, grabs the edge with one hand, and pulls it upright easily. The desk is solid oak - and now rather worse for the wear - and Brendon's mildly impressed that Spencer was able to get it pushed over in the first place.

Spencer now looks mildly impressed that Brendon's got it up again.

"Now, _come,_ " Brendon says.

Spencer follows.

\--

"You can pick whatever you want," Brendon says, hovering over Spencer excitedly.

Spencer cranes his neck around. "Vampires use the internet?" He's sitting at the computer desk. Brendon's got the website for the local grocery store on the screen, the form to make online orders set up.

"We've very savvy," Brendon says. "Shane even figured out about cameras. He uses the computer to edit _movies_ together." Brendon smiles smugly at Spencer. Shane's awesome.

Spencer doesn't look suitably impressed, but he does turn back around and starts clicking, so that's the main thing.

\--

\-- * --

\--

"Your kitchen is completely empty," Spencer says after he's finished opening every single one of the cupboards and drawers.

"Umm, vampire," Shane says, pointing at himself.

Brendon raises his hand. "Also a vampire."

"Why did you get me to order all that food if you don't have any cooking implements?" Spencer asks, standing in the center of their kitchen with his arms crossed across his chest. "That's bullshit."

"He's cranky again," Brendon says, leaning his head against Shane's shoulder. "I really thought our plan was going to work."

Spencer stares at them with complete disgust. It makes Brendon want to pinch his cheeks.

"Listen, prettypet, we can order cooking shit online too, so calm yourself."

"Spencerrrr," Spencer says. "Spencer."

Shane starts grinning, and he turns to press his cheek against the top of Brendon's head.

"You need to order a microwave," Spencer says, after a long minute of glaring.

"There you go," Brendon says. "That wasn't so difficult."

"And three pounds of garlic," Spencer adds.

"He's so feisty," Shane says fondly.

Brendon snaps his teeth at Spencer.

\--

\-- * --

\--

"You need to order a can opener."

\--

\-- * --

\--

"You need to order a pot so that I can boil pasta."

\--

\-- * --

\--

"You need to order a cheese grater."

\--

\-- * --

\--

"You need to order--"

"How about we just give you the credit card?" Brendon says.

Spencer smiles sweetly. "That'll work."

\--

Brendon runs off to find Shane, throwing himself at Shane and hugging him tightly.

"The pet is totally adjusting," he says, clinging to Shane.

"That's awesome!" Shane says. He hugs Brendon until Brendon's back cracks.

\--

\-- * --

\--

"Umm, what _is_ all this stuff?" Shane asks.

"Oh, drat," Brendon says.

\--

"What's all this shit?" Brendon asks, standing in the doorway to Spencer's bedroom and glaring.

"I need it," Spencer says. "Why? Were you unable to pay off your credit card bill? Are the debt collectors going to be coming for you? Is your _entire existence_ thrown into complete and utter turmoil?"

"You're a little bit of a psycho," Brendon says. He smiles to himself. Their pet is the best pet. "That's the credit card we use to order online stuff, though," he says. "With the low limit. You have to be careful about identity theft in this day and age."

Spencer sighs, disappointed.

"Good try," Brendon offers. "So does this mean that we can send the stuff back?"

"No," Spencer says. "I still need it."

Brendon lifts up one of the boxes. " _Guitar Hero_? What is this? Why do you need it?"

"Because it's fun," Spencer says. "My entire world has gone to _hell_ and I need some distractions."

"I'm fun," Brendon protests. "We're fun."

"You killed three people last night. There's still blood in the hallway."

"That was fun!" Brendon says.

"I hope your carpets are _stained_ ," Spencer says meanly.

Brendon frowns. "Fine. We're keeping the fun games in the living room," he says. "So there."

\--

\-- * --

\--

"What is this?" Shane asks.

Brendon flails his fingers, mashing keys on the plastic guitar. "Ahh," he says. "Ahhh, I don't know, stop talking you're going to make me lose!"

Shane sits quietly for a minute before saying, "I want to play next."

"There are two guitars," Brendon says.

\--

"Star power, motherfucker. _Star power_."

"Calling me names isn't going to help anything."

"Tilt your fucking guitar."

"I _am_."

"Tilt it faster. Faster! All at once. One quick tilt."

"Fuck youuu."

 

 

...

"Well, great, we've used up our fucking star power on the section of long notes. _That_ was very useful."

"I was trying to get us to use it _earlier_."

"And yet, here we are."

"You can't blame me for this!"

"And yet. Here we are."

"If you'd stop missing notes we could fill up our star power again faster."

"Oh, thanks for that. You're not getting any more than I am. Maybe if you talked less you'd actually strum with the beat. With the beat. With it. Do do do do."

"That's not helpful!"

\--

\-- * --

\--

"Do you people never leave the house anymore?" Spencer asks, lingering in the entrance to the living room.

Brendon pauses the game and looks over at him. "Five more songs and then we'll have beaten co-op mode on hard," he says.

Spencer humphs.

"Why?" Brendon says, after a moment of silence. "Did you want a turn?"

"No," Spencer says, without vehemence.

"My wrist is getting sore," Shane says.

"Mine, too," Brendon chimes in.

"You could start a new campaign," Shane offers.

Spencer takes a step forward, hesitates, then walks into the room the rest of the way. "I guess," he says. "If you needed a break."

Brendon pulls the strap over his head and passes his guitar over to Spencer.

"We totally needed a break," he says, sincerely.

He and Shane sit on the couch and watch Spencer play.

\--

\-- * --

\--

"Come, come," Brendon says, flinging open the door to Spencer's bedroom. "Come." He grabs Spencer's arm and trots down the hall.

"What?" Spencer complains, following along reluctantly.

Brendon pulls him to the front door and stops. "Look," he says, pointing at the door. "Look. Ta da!"

"What?" Spencer says. He makes that face he makes sometimes, the one that looks like, _do you know that you're an idiot? Because I know that you're an idiot_.

"The door," Brendon says, gesturing. He uses that voice he uses sometimes, the one that says, _do you know you're an idiot for missing the obvious? Because I know_.

"What the heck is that?" Spencer asks.

"A thumbprint-scanner-lock-thing-a-majig," Brendon says, using his dramatic voice. "Now we don't have to keep you locked in your bedroom! You can roam the house freely."

"How the hell do you have money for a biometric security system?" Spencer asks.

"We got out before the dot com bubble burst," Brendon says.

Spencer's eyes widen.

"Oh, it's nothing," Brendon says modestly. "We had a few troubles on Black Tuesday, and totally learned from our mistakes."

"You were around during the Great Depression?" Spencer asks.

Brendon shudders. "We were. Those were dark, dark times. Do you know how many people you have to eat to feel full when everyone's starving?"

Spencer covers his eyes and sighs.

"So many people!" Brendon says. "All that hunting. It was exhausting. Fortunately, there were so many drifters, it's not like we had to even worry about hiding the bodies."

"I'm shocked and disheartened to hear about how much you suffered," Spencer says.

Brendon mouths, _Whatever_.

Spencer rolls his eyes.

"My thumbprint opens the door and yours doesn't, so maybe you can just go cry me a river," Brendon says. "Ha!"

\--

\-- * --

\--

Brendon arches forward, lifting up in his toes. He wraps his fingers around the rope that's holding his arms above his head and uses the leverage to lift himself up, kicking his feet off the ground.

Shane stops hitting him, and Brendon is already straightening his legs again when Shane starts saying, "Get. Back. Down."

"S-ry," Brendon mumbles through the gag. He flexes his shoulders, straightens his back and plants his feet more firmly on the floor.

"Actually, you know what, if you want to go up you can go up," Shane says. He drops the strap and walks over to where the end of the rope is looped around a hook on the wall. He starts pulling. The rope is threaded through the loop that's dangling from their ceiling, and as Shane shortens the slack, Brendon's arms are pulled up higher and higher until he has to stand up on his tippy toes. Shane loops the rope around the hook again, and Brendon dances on his toes, trying to find his balance.

Shane walks in front of Brendon. Like this, Brendon's just a little taller than he is. Shane pushes Brendon's sweaty hair off his forehead, then trails his fingers lightly down Brendon's sides. It tickles, and Brendon tries to jerk away. His arms arch as they're yanked at an even more uncomfortable angle.

Shane disappears for a moment and when he comes back, he's holding a thick, black butt plug.

"I'd tell you to get it wet," Shane says, "but I guess you can't right now, so you'll have to make do without."

Shane walks behind him, and Brendon whines when he feels Shane grab his ass with one hand, fingers digging in as he holds Brendon in one hand and starts pushing the plug in with the other. It's pretty big and not slick and Brendon isn't stretched, and Shane pushes with this firm, firm pressure. It doesn't go inside and doesn't go inside and even that hurts, and then Brendon exhales and the tip starts to slip past the resistance. Pain flares sharply. Brendon wants it in deeper. He wants it in all the way where it will feel good, but he can't relax like this. His whole body is tight with the effort to stay up on his toes, and Shane keeps pushing and the plug hardly moves except sometimes the pain spikes a little more sharply, and Brendon thinks that must mean it's gone in deeper.

Brendon's glad Shane gave him the cock ring because they've been playing for a while now, and sometimes Brendon can come just from this, from the sensation of being forced open. It hurts and he wants more. He can't get away, he's already up on the balls of his feet, as high up as he can get, and he can't push back because there's no give to the ropes. His arms burn and his wrists throb, but mostly his ass. There's this low feeling underneath everything. He's so close, and his cock hurts from being this close to the edge and his back hurts from when Shane was hitting him, and Shane's still forcing the toy inside and he's not going to stop until it's in, and Brendon just has to stand here and take it, and, fuck. Brendon closes his eyes.

He opens them again at the sound of the door opening. Spencer's standing at the entrance to the room, staring.

Shane stops putting as much pressure on the toy, and Brendon feels it slide out.

"Oh well," Shane says, not sounding sorry at all. "I guess you'll have to start over." He reaches up and taps the base of the toy against Brendon's fingers, up above his head. "You hold this," he says, and waits until Brendon grabs the toy before letting go.

Shane walks from behind Brendon and tells Spencer, "A closed door means that we're busy."

Spencer blinks, and flushes.

There's a long moment of silence. Brendon closes his eyes, trying to catch his balance. Everything feels more annoying all of the sudden. It's more difficult to stay like this now that he doesn't have Shane's full attention.

He starts wiggling around, and only stops when Shane grabs his hip with one hand.

He says, "Stop." Says, "We're not done yet," and Brendon nods.

When he looks up, he sees that Spencer is still staring at him. Spencer's shoulders are pulled back, his hands curled into fists at his sides.

Shane's been watching him, but he turns his head and notices Spencer.

"Nice try, little buddy," Shane says, grabbing Spencer's shoulder and steering him toward the doorway.

"What are you guys _doing_?" Spencer asks as he lets Shane lead him out.

"Adult fun," Shane says. "Goodbye, I'm closing the door now."

He pushes the door shut then turns back to Brendon.

Brendon's not making as much fuss as before, but he's still squirming around.

He looks at Shane and makes a sad, _I've lost the moment_ , face.

Shane stares back. He slides his eyes over to the side of the room where their box of toys is pushed up against the wall. He raises his eyebrows, _So I'll take you back down_.

Brendon flops his wrist, trying to draw Shane's attention back to the toy he's holding.

Shane gives Brendon an unimpressed look.

Shane keeps staring at him, waiting and watching and Brendon feels himself start to calm down.

He makes a, _This gag is really big and I'm starting to drool all over the place_ , face.

Shane smiles.

\--

"I'm not going to be able to sleep for a while," Brendon says, lying beside Shane. They've done a barely perfunctory job at cleaning themselves up and there are still ropes hanging from the ceiling. Brendon feels like he's swimming, the endorphin rush is so high.

"You want to go watch TV?" Shane asks.

"You can stay if you want to sleep," Brendon offers.

Shane slaps his hip, just gently, but Brendon still gasps. His skin feels really sensitive. He wiggles, trying to get Shane to tighten his grip.

"I'm not going to sleep," Shane says, rolling his eyes, then smiling fondly at Brendon. Brendon beams back at him.

Shane pulls on some sweats; Brendon just wraps a blanket around his shoulders. They make their way to the living room.

Spencer's already sitting on the couch, watching TV.

He makes a little, _Ack_ , sound when he sees them walk into the room.

"Hi, precious," Brendon says, sitting down on the couch beside him. Shane sits down beside Brendon and Brendon immediately starts squirming around so that his and Shane's bodies fit closer together.

"Hi," Spencer says. He passes the remote over. Brendon pulls his hands back and lets Shane take it from Spencer.

"What were you watching?" Shane asks.

"Infomercials," Spencer says. "Do you feel like maybe our lives have been a little meaningless because we don't have a blender that also doubles as a juicer?"

"Ah," Shane says. "So _that's_ what it was."  
  
"Try and find something better to watch," Spencer says.

Shane flips around for a while, but he eventually takes them back to the original channel.

"So," Spencer says after a number of minutes. "Long night?"

Brendon grins, mostly to himself. "Good night," he says.

Spencer shakes his head, looking at Brendon incredulously. Brendon sighs happily. He shifts around, holding the blanket around his body even though more of his limbs than not remain uncovered, until he's leaning back against Shane. He lifts his legs onto Spencer's lap.

Shane's arms come to wrap around his torso, and he turns so that Brendon can settle back against him more comfortably.

After a moment, Spencer settles into it too, his warm hand coming to wrap around Brendon's bare calf.

\--

\-- * --

\--

"What are you making?" Brendon asks, coming up behind Spencer.

Spencer's standing in front of the stove. "Just stir fry," he says.

"Smells good."

"Umm, thanks," says Spencer. "Do you, um, I mean. Can you even eat?"

"We _can_ ," Brendon says. "It's just not really--"

"How does it even-- work?" Spencer asks, staring down at the frying pan and pushing around vegetables with the wooden spatula.

"You know how blood carries around all of the good stuff to your organs?"

"Yeah."

"So, we drink blood and then we get all of the good stuff."

"Huh," Spencer says. "Does it matter what kind of blood you drink?"

"Sure," Brendon says. "If someone's malnourished, it's not like it's going to do a lot of good to drink from them. It's better if they're all healthy and happy."

Spencer's hand freezes.

"Eat up," Brendon says, clasping Spencer on the shoulder and leaving him to finish cooking.

\--

\-- * --

\--

Brendon and Shane are in the middle of rearranging the furniture in the den - it'll be better with the couch facing the door, instead of pushed up against the side wall -when Spencer clears his throat, announcing his presence.

Brendon puts down the coffee table and looks up.

Spencer is silent for a long moment before he bursts out with, "You've been keeping me for weeks. Weeks! When are you going to _do_ something?"

"Do you want us to do something?" Brendon asks, raising his eyebrows. He shares an anticipatory look with Shane.

"No!" Spencer snaps. "I just-- This level of suspense is entirely unnecessarily. It's bullshit!"

"It's not suspense," Shane says.

Brendon shakes his head in agreement. "You're our pet," he says. He doesn't get why that's so hard for Spencer to understand.

"Is this some kind of perverse psychological torture?" Spencer asks. "If you're going to kill me, you should cut the bullshit and just do it already."

"We're not going to kill you," Shane says.

"Pets are for nibbling," Brendon explains. "Not for draining."

Spencer makes a little wrinkly face and gives them dubious looks.

"We're so patient," Brendon assures him. "And friendly, as you've surely noticed."

"And it's not like it's hard to find people to eat," Shane says.

"So, instead of... _nibbling_ on me, you're killing other people?" Spencer asks.

Brendon exchanges a look with Shane.

"Something like that," Shane says.

"Oh," Spencer says.

"Do you like the couch better over here?" Brendon asks. "I feel like maybe the room looks lopsided now."

Spencer stares up at the ceiling for a long time before he looks back at the room again.

"You should move the armchair over there," he mutters, then walks away.

\--

\-- * --

\--

Shane's hands dig into Brendon's lower back, pulling him in, holding him close.

Brendon grinds his hips in slow circles. He feathers kisses across Shane's jaw before whispering, "I can't move like this."

Shane's hands reluctantly loosen, finally moving up to rest on Brendon's shoulders.

"Sorry," Shane says. He tips his head back and squeezes his eyes closed at Brendon's first full stroke.

Brendon holds himself up over Shane, arching his back so that their bellies brush together, Shane's cock trapped between them.

"Brendon," Shane mouths, his head moving from side to side on the pillow. "Fuck. Please."

Brendon kisses the crease between Shane's eyebrows. He says, "Touch yourself," and pulls back a little to give Shane room to move his hand down.

Shane curses when he gets his hand around his erection. He says again, "Brendon," wiggling his hips to meet Brendon's thrusts as best he can.

Brendon speeds up a little, and Shane murmurs appreciatively.

He opens his eyes. Looks up and says, "I love you."

Brendon grinds in hard, says, "Love you." He starts fucking Shane quickly. He says again, "Love you." Asks, "Are you--?"

Shane nods quickly, the lines in his neck standing out in sharp definition. He groans softly, shaking through orgasm as Brendon comes inside of him, their bodies jerking together.

Brendon drops his forehead to rest against Shane's collarbone, panting shallowly. He closes his eyes, breathes in the scent of Shane's skin. He ducks to press a kiss just above Shane's nipple before raising his head again.

Shane's hand comes up, cupping the back of Brendon's neck. Brendon says, "I love you." Shane hums his agreement before pulling Brendon down for a kiss.

Eventually, Brendon rolls off, settling on the bed beside Shane. He's facing the door, and from across Shane's shoulder, he thinks he can see movement. They've left the door open. He listens, and he thinks he can hear movement, but it's hard to be sure, and it doesn't really matter either way. They've filmed themselves lots of times; he knows they look good while fucking.

He kisses Shane's shoulder and wraps his arm around Shane's chest.

\--

\-- * --

\--

Brendon lifts up the box that's just been delivered, raising an eyebrow. "Don't we already own Guitar Hero?"

"Encore," Spencer says. "Rocks the 80s!"

"Ooh, _more_ songs for us to beat?" Brendon asks, lighting up.

"More songs," Spencer agrees.

Brendon dashes off to the living room, the box ducked under his arm. He doubles back after passing Spencer, and gives him a quick squeeze with his free arm.

"This is awesome, pretty one," he says. "Good thinking."

Spencer rolls his eyes, but he doesn't flinch away.

Brendon lets go and starts calling out, "Shane! Shane, more songs to play! Shane!"

Spencer trails behind him. "You have to _share_ ," he says.

Brendon turns his head to grin at Spencer over his shoulder. "Don't worry," he says. "No one's going to forget about you."

 

\--

 

\-- * --

\--

The blood is gushing into his mouth faster than he can swallow it. It slides past his lips and down his neck.

Brendon takes a couple more gulps before giving up. He shoves the body away.

"I want a new one," he tells Shane. "I bit down too hard." He takes a step backwards. The body is bleeding onto the floor and it's going to get his shoes dirty soon. His shirt can be thrown away, but he liked these shoes.

Shane looks up. His eyes are glowing dark yellow, and his mouth is wet and red. He doesn't have a mess all over his face though. Brendon wipes at his chin with the back of his hand, then licks it off.

"You want to share this one?" Shane offers. He's drinking from a girl with long brown hair.

"How much is left?" Brendon asks.

Shane licks his lips. "I dunno. She's still alive." In demonstration, the girl starts struggling weakly. Shane gathers up her hair in one hand and uses it to yank her head to the side. She doesn't stop struggling, but now there's room for Brendon to come up behind her.

He pecks Shane on the lips in thank you, then bends to the girl's neck. He bites down just over from where Shane had bitten, carefully this time.

He only raises his head again when he feels Shane nuzzling his cheek. Brendon sucks hard, filling his mouth with blood, then presses his lips to Shane's, sealing their mouths together and feeding his mouthful to Shane. Shane swallows, licks the taste off of Brendon's tongue, continues fucking his tongue into Brendon's mouth long after the blood is gone.

When he pulls away, Shane says, "Let's find another one."

Brendon isn't hungry anymore, but he says, " _Yeah_."

\--

They come home and find Spencer on the couch in the front room, flipping through a magazine.

He smiles when he sees them, but his expression changes quickly.

"You're covered in blood," he says, flatly.

"Brendon's covered in blood," Shane clarifies.

"Um, no, it's both of you," Spencer says.

Shane looks down. His shirt isn't drenched, but there are a couple of red patches.

"Well, only _because_ of Brendon," Shane says.

Brendon shrugs. He grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head.

"Better?" he asks.

Shane slides his hand across Brendon's lower back, cupping his hand over Brendon's hip. He rubs his cheek over Brendon's now-bare shoulder, and hums, _mm hm_.

Spencer throws the magazine on the floor and storms past them, muttering, "You don't have to be so blatant about it," as he passes.

Shane leaves one arm wrapped around Brendon, but reaches for Spencer with his other hand.

"What?" he asks, holding onto Spencer's wrist so that he can't leave.

Spencer jiggles his hand, but he doesn't try too hard to get away.

"You're all, 'Oh, look at me, I just killed a bunch of people,'" says Spencer.

"It wasn't a _bunch_ ," Brendon says. He mouths, _Three?_ to Shane, who mouths back, _Four_. "Three and a half," Brendon says, "is not a bunch."

Spencer doesn't look soothed.

"Don't be ornery, precious," Brendon says. "We have to eat."

"Do you want to play Rock Band?" Shane asks. Brendon can see the movement of his thumb, rubbing slowly up and down the soft skin of Spencer's inner wrist.

Spencer doesn't answer, but when Shane coaxes, "You can play drums," he allows himself to be led to the living room.

\--

\-- * --

\--

"Motherfucker!"

Shane looks up.

Brendon lifts his arm, showing the spot on his sleeve. "My favorite jacket! Ruined!"

"We can take it the the dry cleaners," Shane says. "Maybe they can get the stain out."

"Blood's so hard to remove once it has set," Brendon says.

Shane reaches out and pinches Brendon's pouty lower lip, then replaces his fingers with his mouth.

"We'll go shopping for a new jacket," Shane says. "You should get a black one. It was just a matter of time before that jacket got stained, especially because you've been wearing it nonstop."

"Just because you like wearing all black doesn't mean I have to," Brendon says.

"Black doesn't stain," says Shane.

"Well. Yes, okay, fair enough. Still. My jacket."

Shane kisses him again.

"You want to borrow one of my coats to wear tonight?" Shane asks.

They're rummaging through the closet when Spencer comes into the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asks.

Brendon turns.

"Where do you think we're going?" Shane asks.

Spencer says, "But, you just went out last night."

"And now we're hungry again," says Brendon.

"You killed four people last night!"

"Three and a half," Brendon corrects.

"Brendon's a bit distracting sometimes," Shane says, nudging Brendon with his elbow.

Brendon grins to himself, then reaches for Shane's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"We didn't actually eat all that much," Shane finishes.

Spencer opens his mouth, but doesn't say anything, so Brendon turns back to the closet to continue finding a coat.

He laces up his shoes, grabs his wallet and puts it in his back pocket.

"You ready?" he asks Shane.

"Yup," Shane says.

Brendon is reaching for the door handle when Spencer finally blurts out, "Stop."

Brendon drops his hand and turns around. He tilts his head and waits.

"Don't go kill people," Spencer says. His face is flushed.

"We've got to eat," Brendon says, dragging out the words a little.

" _Okay_ ," Spencer snaps. "Jesus. Okay. Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"Don't be a jerk," Spencer says. He doesn't sound angry anymore.

Brendon looks at Shane.

"Well," Shane says.

"Since you offered so nicely," Brendon continues.

Shane starts unbuttoning his coat, and Brendon bends to untie his shoes.

Brendon asks, "Where do you want to do this?" Spencer's slouching and leaning against the wall as he waits for them to finish taking off their coats and shoes.

Spencer shrugs. His shoulders are already up around his ears, so it's only a very small movement.

Brendon walks over to him, touching the tips of his fingers to Spencer's arm, just above his elbow. Spencer lets Brendon guide him away from the wall, but once they're standing in the hallway, Brendon pauses, waiting for Spencer to answer.

"Where do you want to go?" Shane asks. He comes up on Spencer's other side. Brendon can see Shane rubbing his knuckles lightly over the back of Spencer's neck.

Spencer stands quietly for a minute, before taking a tiny step forward, twitching away.

Brendon and Shane take a step in unison so that they continue touching him.

Spencer twitches a little harder.

"Stop it," he says. "It's too brides of the night when you do the creepy simultaneous thing."

Brendon glances over Spencer's shoulder and grins at Shane. He says, "We're," and Shane finishes, "Sorry."

Spencer huffs. "You're hilarious."

"Sweetheart," Brendon says, rubbing his hand up the back of Spencer's arm. "Where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter," Spencer says. His fingers twitch at his side.

Shane says, "It does matter."

Brendon says, "We want you to be comfortable."

Spencer rolls his shoulders. He's still slouched, but not so much as to make him shorter than Brendon anymore.

"The den, I guess," Spencer says.

Shane rubs his thumb over the nape of Spencer's neck. "Whatever you want."

\--

Brendon sits on the couch and pulls Spencer down beside him. Spencer sits with his feet flat on the floor, his back pressed to the couch. Brendon turns sideways, drawing one leg up to his chest. He wraps his arm around his leg and leans against Spencer.

"Relax," he says, rubbing his cheek against Spencer's shoulder.

"Are you going to rock-paper-scissors over who gets to go first?" Spencer asks. He's trying to make a joke, but there isn't much humour in his voice.

"Shane's going to go first," Brendon says. He'd like to go first, but he knows it'll be better if it's Shane; Shane's better at being careful than Brendon is.

"Okay," Spencer says in a small voice. "I don't know, ah."

Brendon glances at Shane, who nods.

"Come here, pretty thing," Brendon says. He spreads his legs, one dangling off the side of the couch, the other bent against the back of the couch, and pulls Spencer backwards. "Lean against me. There you go, now give your arm to Shane, prettypretty."

Spencer's back is just barely touching Brendon's chest. He holds himself tightly, pausing for a moment before raising his arm toward Shane. Brendon wraps his arm around Spencer's side, opening his palm over Spencer's chest. He can feel the frantic fluttering of Spencer's heart.

"Calm," Brendon reminds him. "Be calm, sweet one."

"I'm trying," Spencer says, choking out something like a laugh.

"Shane's so good," Brendon assures him.

Brendon watches over Spencer's shoulder. Shane smiles at Spencer, tracing over the veins in Spencer's inner arm with the tips of his fingers. He trails his hand up from Spencer's wrist to the crook of his elbow and then back down again.

Shane lifts Spencer's arm and Spencer gets even tenser.

Brendon makes shushing noises in Spencer's ear, resting his chin on Spencer's shoulder so that he can watch. "No, it's okay, just relax," he murmurs. "It's okay, it's going to feel so good."

Shane opens his mouth, and Spencer's shoulders rise up. Brendon nuzzles his head against Spencer's cheek, trying to get him to loosen up.

"He's going to go slow," Brendon says. "So slow, it's okay, it feels good."

Shane bites down and Spencer's body jerks. He inhales sharply.

"There you go," Brendon says. He rubs his nose behind Spencer's ear. Spencer tilts his head forward to give Brendon more room, and Brendon kisses his neck softly. "There you go, just like that, stop trying to pull away from him."

Spencer exhales shakily.

Brendon watches Shane's jaw flex, his mouth opening wider. Shane makes a low noise, and Brendon hisses.

Spencer squirms, but not away from Shane. Brendon sees Shane move his mouth up a little, sees him bite down again, and he can feel Spencer arching against him.

"Yeah, yeah, see, there you go," Brendon says. "It's good, his mouth, it feels good, it's so good."

Spencer reaches down with his free hand, groping until he finds Brendon's leg. His fingers wrap around Brendon's leg, just above his knee. Brendon strokes his hand down Spencer's chest, kisses his neck again, then opens his mouth wider and starts to bite.

Spencer makes this, "Uh," sound the whole time that Brendon's biting, "Uh, uh, uh," little bubbles of sound. His fingers scrabble around on Brendon's leg, but he doesn't let go, just reaches for a better grip, clinging tightly.

Brendon bites steadily until he tastes blood, hums happily into Spencer's neck. He drinks slowly. He feels Spencer squirming on the couch.

Brendon continues holding Spencer with one arm, and reaches for Shane with the other, reaching his hand forward and waiting until Shane's fingers wrap around him.

The wound on Spencer's neck starts to clot, and he moves down to bite again, a little bit harder this time, a little bit sharper. Spencer makes a high, breathy sound. He tastes even better than Brendon thought he would.

Brendon drinks and drinks until Shane says, "Brendon," giving his hand a warning squeeze.

Brendon licks up the rest of the blood, then pulls away reluctantly. He raises his head, and sees Shane staring up at him, all sharp teeth and glowing eyes. Shane's got a smudge of blood on the corner of his mouth. Brendon licks his lips again.

He lets go of Shane's hand, and starts manoeuvring himself out from behind Spencer. He holds Spencer's shoulders and lowers him down so that he's lying on the couch.

Spencer goes easily, blinking up at him. He looks dazed.

"Thanks, lovely," Brendon says, bending to smack his lips wetly over Spencer's forehead.

Shane rises off the couch, and they head toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asks. He pushes himself up with one arm, but doesn't make it to a completely upright position.

Brendon turns around, standing at the doorway. "Places to go, people to eat," he says.

Spencer blanches, balling his hands into fists. "But-- You just--"

Brendon reaches for Shane, lacing their fingers together. "You're sweet," he tells Spencer. "And delicious. And we only took a few mouthfuls."

"Try to sleep," Shane says. "Rest up."

Spencer opens and closes his mouth a few times. His cheeks are flushed red, which is especially noticeable given that his skin is even paler than normal.

Brendon wiggles his fingers goodbye then closes the door.

They're only a few feet down the hall before Shane grabs his hip, pushing him up against the wall. Brendon groans softly upon impact.

Shane licks a line up his throat before biting down. When he lifts his head up, his mouth is wet and red.

Shane says, "You taste like him."

Brendon feels the blood from the bite bead up and start to trail down his neck. He lifts his chin, exposing his throat, and Shane ducks down to lick the blood away. Shane grazes his teeth over the puncture marks, and pain flares sharply. Brendon moans, his hip jerking forward.

Shane drags his lips up, kisses over Brendon's jaw before meeting Brendon's lips. Brendon bites Shane's lip, hard. Their mouths slide wetly together, Brendon tastes Shane and Spencer and himself.

\--

\-- * --

\--

When they get home, Spencer's still napping on the couch. Shane grabs a blanket and covers him up and Brendon goes to get a glass of water, setting it on the table beside the couch.

\--

\-- * --

\--

Spencer's still in his bedroom when Brendon and Shane wake up the next evening.

\--

"Do you think he's still sleeping?" Brendon asks a few hours later when they still haven't seen Spencer.

"I doubt it," Shane says. "Do you think we should go check on him?"

Brendon nods.

They walk to Spencer's room and knock on his door. His room doesn't lock from the inside, but it never hurts to be polite.

"Fuck off and die," Spencer yells without opening the door.

\--

"You have to eat eventually," Brendon yells. They left Spencer alone for hours longer, but he still hasn't come out of his room.

"Fuck. Off," Spencer shouts back.

Brendon shrugs, and walks back to the living room.

"He's still cranky," Brendon says, flopping down on the couch beside Shane.

Shane flops over, resting his head on Brendon's thigh and looking up at him. He puffs up his cheeks and crosses his eyes. Brendon rolls his eyes, then reaches down to run his fingers through Shane's bangs.

"We can give him until tomorrow," Shane says.

\--

\-- * --

\--

But Spencer doesn't come out tomorrow, either.

There are dirty dishes in the sink, so Spencer apparently waited until Shane and Brendon were asleep to sneak out for food.

"Fine," Brendon tells Spencer's doorway. "You can stay there as long as you want. We're locking your door during the day though. You don't get to sneak around like a little bitch while we're sleeping."

\--

"Last chance," Shane yells.

Spencer doesn't answer.

Brendon looks at Shane, shrugs, then locks Spencer's door before heading to bed.

\--

\-- * --

\--

Spencer doesn't answer when they inform him that they're unlocking his door for the night, but he does come out a few hours later.

He walks straight to the kitchen and ignores Shane's, "Hey," and Brendon's, "Well, imagine seeing you again."

He eats a sandwich, and makes himself another one that he takes back to his bedroom with him.

They don't see him again that day.

\--

\-- * --

\--

"We can give him a couple more days," Shane says.

Brendon sighs sadly, then happily when Shane starts digging his thumbs into Brendon's shoulders. His back is still a little bruised from when Shane used the flogger the other day, but Shane's fingers feel _amazing_.

\--

\-- * --

\--

Brendon and Shane go hunting, and when they come back Spencer is in the kitchen, standing with his back to them.

"Honey, we're home," Brendon says.

Spencer startles. His shoulders jerk, and he mutters, "Oh, fuck."

They walk further into the room and Brendon can see that Spencer's holding a bagel in one hand, the bread knife in the other. Blood is dripping onto the counter.

"Hey," Shane says, stepping forward. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Spencer snaps.

Shane reaches for him, says, "Let me see--" but Spencer recoils. He steps backwards and says, "Leave me _alone_ ," batting at Shane's hands. Shane looks startled, and, when he doesn't back away immediately, Spencer pulls his elbow back and punches Shane hard, his fist catching Shane's jaw. Shane stumbles backwards, and in the space of a blink Brendon's across the kitchen with his hand wrapped around Spencer's throat.

He bares his teeth at Spencer, tightens his grip. "You okay?" he asks Shane.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shane says. He rubs his jaw. The skin looks red, but Brendon doesn't think it's going to bruise.

"Are you sure?" Brendon asks.

Shane nods.

Brendon looks at Spencer again. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Brendon snarls. Spencer's fingers dig into Brendon's forearm, trying to pull his hand off without success. Spencer opens his mouth, but no sound comes out.

Shane comes to stand beside Brendon, but he doesn't say anything.

Brendon lets go, and Spencer crumbles, landing on the floor. His breathing sounds more like croaking at first, then a sharp wheezing sound. Brendon gives him a minute before grabbing his shoulder and wrenching him back to his feet.

He shoves Spencer, and Spencer's head hits the counter with a dull crack. He starts tipping forward, but Brendon backhands him, and the momentum sends him backwards again.

"That shit's not fucking on," Brendon says.

Spencer stares at him. There's blood dripping down his face from where Brendon's knuckle split the skin above his eyebrow. 

Brendon hits him again, and this time his lip cracks open.

"You don't _do_ that," Brendon says.

Spencer rasps something that sounds like, "I'm sorry."

Brendon curls back his upper lip, showing off all of his teeth.

Spencer says, "I'm sorry, Brendon, please, I'm sorry," in this quiet voice, like maybe he's having trouble finding enough air to get the words out.

Brendon stares at him for a minute.

Spencer says again, "I'm sorry."

"Tell him," Brendon says, stepping sideways so that there's more room for Shane.

"I'm sorry," Spencer says, looking at Shane this time.

Shane nods. He stands quietly for a minute before touching Brendon's elbow.

Brendon turns to face him. They walk over a couple of feet, leaving Spencer backed into the counter.

"I think he just spooked," Shane says. He touches the side of Brendon's face. "Your eyes are so fucking red right now."

Brendon blinks. He leans into Shane's hand.

"Do you want to keep him?" Shane asks.

Brendon glances sideways at Spencer. "Do you?"

Shane shrugs. He rubs his thumb over Brendon's cheekbone, then slides it down until he's cupping Brendon's neck. "I don't care," he says.

Brendon exhales slowly, feeling some of the fight drain out of his body. He ducks his head and presses a kiss to Shane's wrist.

"It's getting early. We can decide tomorrow."

Shane nod. He leans in and kisses Brendon firmly.

"Let's go," he says, gesturing at Spencer. He motions for Spencer to follow him out of the room.

Brendon hisses when Spencer walks by. Spencer stumbles a little.

Brendon stays in the kitchen. He can hear Shane ask, "Is your head bleeding?" as he and Spencer walk down the hall.

"I don't know," Spencer says.

"Well, don't get blood on the pillow," Shane says.

Brendon tidies up in the kitchen, throwing away the bagel and rinsing off the knife, before walking back to his bedroom to wait for Shane to finish with Spencer.

\--

Shane comes to bed quickly.

"I locked the door," Shane says, climbing up beside Brendon.

"'kay," Brendon says. " _Fuck_. I can't believe he punched you."

Shane shrugs. "I dunno."

"Fuck," Brendon says again. He shakes his head. "Let's just-- we can talk about it later."

"Your eyes are still red," Shane says. "They hardly ever get like this. Usually it's this kind of golden glow."

Brendon makes a little snarly face. "I'm all toothy, too," he says.

"You want to go hunting or something?"

Brendon _does_ want to, but even more than that-- He leans over and kisses Shane hard, his teeth mashing against his lip and against Shane's. He tastes blood and kisses even harder. He starts unbuttoning his pants, and Shane does the same.

Shane rolls onto his stomach when Brendon moves on top of him. He slathers two fingers with lube and pushes them inside, pushes his cock inside soon after that. He crouches over Shane, fucking him with sharp jabs of his hips. He bends his neck and fastens his mouth to the back of Shane's neck, biting just enough to taste Shane, but mostly just mouthing the wound.

He presses his forehead to the nape of Shane's neck, working his hips into a faster and faster rhythm. He says, "Mine," and Shane says it back.

"Mine."

\--

\-- * --

\--

"We could kill him," Brendon says, pausing dramatically. "But it seems like a waste, given how long we've already spent together."

"That's true," Shane says. "Maybe if he started being nicer, there would be more reason to keep him around."

"I guess we'll wait and see how it goes," Brendon says.

He and Shane wait for a minute, both listening for sounds from behind Spencer's closed door. Brendon thinks he can hear Spencer shuffling around. He winks at Shane.

"Yeah," Shane echoes, the corners of his mouth curling up. "We can wait and see."

They pause for dramatic tension, then continue walking down the hall.

"Do you think he heard us?" Shane asks, once they're out of ear shot. "He must have, right?"

"I'm sure he did," Brendon says.

He starts tipping forward, slowly, angling toward Shane. He lands with his face smushed up against Shane's chest, and wraps his arms around Shane's waist.

"Uff," he says.

"Uff," Shane repeats, wrapping his arms around Brendon's shoulders and pressing his cheek to the top of Brendon's head. He says, "I love you," into Brendon's hair.

"Love you," Brendon says, his words muffled by Shane's t-shirt.

\--

\-- * --

\--

They keep Spencer locked in his room for the rest of the day.

\--

\-- * --

\--

Spencer's room has a desk and a chair and a bed and a dresser, but not much else. Most of what he's ordered is spread throughout the house.

When they open his door the next evening, he has the chair turned to face the door, and he's sitting, drumming his fingers on the arm rest.

He looks nervous when he sees them open the door. Nervous and attentive. The skin around his eye is swollen and still a little messy with blood. There's a small bathroom attached to the bedroom, but there's no mirror above the sink.

"You have fifteen minutes to go and make yourself some food," Brendon says, then he and Shane turn away.

He and Shane walk to the living room. Brendon keeps an eye on his watch, and after fifteen minutes he nods at Shane.

Shane walks to the kitchen, and Brendon can hear him say, "Time's up."

Spencer walks back to his bedroom, and they lock the door without saying another word to him.

\--

\-- * --

\--

By the third day, Spencer starts trying to make conversation.

He says, "Hi," when Shane unlocks his door. Says, "Can I bring food back with me?" when Brendon appears in the doorway of the kitchen, signaling that it's time to go back to his room. Brendon shrugs, doesn't answer. 

Spencer grabs a box of granola bars.

He steps into his bedroom, and turns around, his mouth open like he's trying to think of something to say.

Brendon closes the door without giving him a chance.

\--

\-- * --

\--

On the fourth day he asks, "Can I get a book?"

Brendon shakes his head no.

"Okay," Spencer says quickly. He hurries to the kitchen.

When the fifteen minutes are up, Brendon finds him already standing in the door to his bedroom.

"I can keep track of the time," Spencer says, looking hopeful.

Brendon shuts the door without responding.

\--

\-- * --

\--

Shane's standing nearby when Brendon unlocks the door on the fifth day.

Spencer looks at Shane and says, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Shane, I'm really sorry."

Shane nods. He says, "Okay."

Brendon gives Spencer a little smile when Spencer looks at him again.

After fifteen minutes have passed, Spencer walks to his bedroom again.

Brendon says, "Do you want to order some more food?"

Spencer nods eagerly. "Yes," he says. "Yes, please. I'll be really fast."

Brendon steps back from the doorway so that Spencer can walk out of the room.

"You can-- you can come with me," Spencer says, looking at the floor. "You can watch, I'll be really fast."

Brendon's quiet. Spencer finally glances up at him. He ducks his head again.

Brendon says, "Okay."

Spencer smiles gratefully, and follows Brendon to the computer room.

He keeps glancing over at Brendon as he makes the order, like he's not sure how long he has before Brendon drags him away again, or maybe just like he wants to make sure that Brendon's still there.

\--

\-- * --

\--

When they unlock the door on the sixth day, Spencer's already standing and waiting for them.

They haven't been letting him out at any particular time, but it's not like there's much else for Spencer to do in the room except wait for them to open the door.

Spencer lingers in the hallway, watching them from a short distance away, instead of running off to the kitchen.

"You're wasting time," Brendon says.

Spencer's eyes widen. He takes a little step forward before catching himself, holding himself back.

It takes him a couple of tries, "Can I, I mean, what if I, just," before he asks, "Can I stay with you? Just for, not for longer. I'll bring something back to eat later."

Brendon looks at Shane. Shane quirks the corner of one side of his mouth.

"Okay," Brendon says.

Spencer's shoulders sag forward. He stands in the hallway and waits. He's swaying on his feet a little, like it was the tension in his body that was keeping him upright, and now that it's gone he needs something else to hold him up.

Shane and Brendon walk toward him. He watches with quick eyes darting back and forth between them.

Brendon wraps his hand around Spencer's forearm and leads him to the living room. Spencer keeps pace with Brendon, leaning in so that he's close at Brendon's side.

When they get to the living room, Brendon and Shane sit down on the couch. Spencer folds his knees up to his chest, sitting on the armchair.

Brendon chats with Shane, and Spencer watches them. He doesn't say anything, but Brendon can see him smiling at one of Shane's quips.

There's a clock hanging on the wall, and after fifteen minutes pass, Spencer pulls his legs down and stands up.

Shane raises his eyebrows. Brendon shakes his head, _It's okay, I'll go_.

"I'll take you to the kitchen, pet," Brendon says, nodding toward the door with his hand.

Spencer nods with quick jerks of his head. Says, "Okay, okay. Thank you."

Spencer hurries around the kitchen, laying out a few things on the counter. He grabs a glass, fills it with water and drinks it all in one go, then fills it again, setting it on the counter.

Brendon comes up beside Spencer, and Spencer goes still, his shoulders curling inward.

"Hey, none of that," Brendon says.

He throws his arm around Spencer's shoulders. Spencer flinches, but he doesn't move away. 

"Don't look so nervous all the time, precious," Brendon says. He gives Spencer a squeeze. "We're only going to get mad if you make us mad."

"Okay," Spencer says, after the long pause makes it clear that Brendon is waiting for an answer.

Brendon shuffles around until he's standing in front of Spencer. He rests his forearms on Spencer's shoulders and looks him in the eye.

"If you're good, we won't get mad," he says.

"Okay," Spencer says again. "I'm sorry."

Brendon smiles. He pushes Spencer's bangs away and looks at the skin above Spencer's eyebrow. The bruise is mostly yellow now, and the scab is starting to peel away. Brendon trails his thumb over the edge of the bruise.

"You're okay," he says. "It's going to be okay." He pushes up on his toes and brushes his lips over the wound. On his way down, he presses his lips to the corner of Spencer's mouth, too, kissing the edge of his split lip.

Brendon starts pulling back, but Spencer folds forward, wrapping his arms around Brendon's waist. Brendon pulls him in, sliding his fingers through Spencer's hair and hugging him back.

Spencer's all hunched over, slouched down so that his head can rest on Brendon's shoulder, his fingers digging into Brendon's lower back.

He says, "I'm sorry," and Brendon can feel his lips moving against Brendon's t-shirt.

"I know," Brendon says. "It's okay." He strokes the back of Spencer's head. "Just don't do it again."

"Please don't lock me in my room," Spencer mumbles.

Brendon's hand pauses.

"Please," Spencer says again. "Please, I'm sorry."

Brendon pulls back a little, and Spencer raises his head.

"You can feed on me," Spencer says. "You and Shane. Please don't put me back in my room."

Brendon cups Spencer's neck with both hands. Spencer makes a soft sound and tips his head forward.

"I have to talk with Shane," Brendon says.

Spencer nods, his jaw bumping lightly against Brendon's hands.

"It's sweet of you to offer," says Brendon. He rubs his thumbs in slow circles. Spencer doesn't flinch, just stands there and lets Brendon touch him.

"You go back to your room, and I won't lock the door," Brendon says. "How's that? You can just stay in there on your own, I won't lock you in."

"Yeah, I'll stay," Spencer says. He waits for Brendon to let go, then walks back to his room.

Brendon turns around, and Shane comes from where he'd been standing just out of sight.

"So?" Brendon asks.

"I thought he'd come around," says Shane. Shane wraps his arm around Brendon's shoulders and Brendon wraps his arm around Shane's waist. He leans his head into the crook of Shane's neck.

"How much longer do you want to make him wait?" Brendon asks.

"Let's see if he offers again tomorrow," Shane suggests. "And we should put something noisy in front of his door so we can hear it if he tries to leave."

"M'kay," Brendon says. "You want to go watch a movie? I rented Transformers."

"Again?" Shane grumbles.

"How many times have I sat through The Science of Sleep?" Brendon asks. "Like seven hundred million trillion?"

"Yeah, but I always make it worth your while," Shane says, bumping his hip sideways against Brendon's.

"I'll make it worth your while," Brendon says. He tilts his head and presses a kiss to the underside of Shane's jaw.

"Well, if you insist," Shane says, turning so that he can kiss Brendon.

\--

\-- * --

\--

As far as they can tell, Spencer stayed in his room all night, especially when they open the door again and find him waiting anxiously.

"How long have you been standing there for?" Brendon asks.

"I don't know," Spencer says. "There isn't a clock in here."

They step back to let him pass, and again he lingers in the hallway.

"Can I sit with you?" Spencer asks. "Like yesterday?"

"All right," Shane says.

They walk to the den.

\--

Spencer watches the clock. Brendon's watching him, and he can see the way Spencer's gaze keeps sliding over, the way his hands shake harder and harder the more time passes.

After about thirteen minutes, Spencer has to clasp his hands together, holding his hands in his lap.

At fifteen minutes Brendon opens his mouth. He's not even sure what he's planning on saying, but Spencer cuts him off.

"A little longer," Spencer says. "Just a little bit longer, please, I don't, we can, you can feed on me, please don't put me back yet." Spencer's hands are pointed down so that his knuckles dig into his thighs. His breathing hitches, short and shallow. Brendon thinks that he's probably a couple of minutes away from hyperventilating.

Shane looks at Brendon, and when Brendon nods, he walks over and crouches in front of Spencer.

Spencer makes this little hiccupy sound, his mouth falling open as he watches Shane carefully.

Shane sits cross-legged on the floor, his side pressed along Spencer's leg. He stretches one arm up, draping it over Spencer's thighs and rubs up and down Spencer's calf with his other hand.

Spencer breathes out this huge, shuddery breath. He slumps forward, braces one forearm on his thigh, just above where Shane's arm is resting, and grabs onto Shane's upper arm with his other hand.

Spencer holds onto Shane's arm and eventually his breathing slows. Brendon sits quietly on the couch, watching them both.

"Okay?" Shane asks, after a long while.

Spencer nods. Brendon can see the way he steels himself before pulling his hand away from Shane's arm, the way he forces himself to let go.

Shane stays sitting. He twists his body around, looking up at Spencer.

"You want to give me your arm?" Shane asks.

Spencer stops breathing for a moment, then he nods, bending forward and stretching his arm out until his wrist is under Shane's mouth.

Shane folds himself onto his knees so that he can reach better. He looks at Brendon, and Brendon crawls over, kneeling at Spencer's other side. Spencer extends his other arm for Brendon.

Brendon doesn't make any point of biting down at the same time as Shane, but from the way that Spencer only gasps once, he thinks they must have.

He looks up and sees Shane's head bowed, the little pink flashes of his tongue licking up red blood. 

Spencer's fingers start flexing, just little twitches of movement, like he wishes he had something he could hold on to. Spencer tastes differently from the first time they fed off of him. He tastes sharp and a little bitter, where before he was all thick and heady.

The bite starts to clot, and Brendon lets it, licking softly over the puncture marks.

He pulls away, and he sees Shane raising his head as well.

Spencer's face is pale except the spots of color on his cheeks. He stares down at them, like he's been watching the whole time.

"You can keep going," he says.

Shane says, "That's okay."

"Thanks, pretty," Brendon says.

Spencer is frowning, but him face smooths out when Brendon rises off the floor and climbs onto Spencer's lap. He throws his arm around Spencer's neck, moves around until he's comfortable, and settles in. Spencer wraps his arms tightly around Brendon's waist, holding him close. Shane stays where he is on the floor, with one hand resting on Spencer's leg and the other resting on Brendon's.

"See," Brendon says, his face pressed into Spencer's neck. "It's lonely without us. That's why you've gotta be nice."

"I know," Spencer says. "I will be."

\--

\-- * --

\--

They stop putting Spencer in his room, but continue drinking from him.

\--

\-- * --

\--

"What do you want to watch?" Brendon asks Spencer. He and Spencer are regarding the pile of DVDs that rest on top of the TV.

"Umm, This is Spinal Tap?" Spencer says, his voice raising at the end so that it sounds more like a question.

Brendon grins, lifts his hand so that he and Spencer can high-five.

He puts it in the DVD player, and when Shane groans, Brendon gloats, "Majority rules." He pats the couch beside him, and calls, "Come sit with me, prettypet."

Spencer sits down beside him, and even sings along with the songs. Their pet is the best pet.

\--

\-- * --

\--

"Where do you want me to bite, sweet thing?" Brendon asks, sitting beside Spencer on the couch.

Spencer licks his hips, looking down at his lap.

"Tell him where," Shane says. He strokes Spencer's arm, fingering the soft, white skin. They've been feeding on him daily. Vampire bites heal quickly. "Here?" Shane asks, trailing his fingers down to trace the veins in Spencer's wrist. He lifts his hand to touch Spencer's neck. "Or here?" He tugs at the hem of Spencer's shirt. "Or we can take this off and find some new places.

Spencer shivers. "You can if you want," he tells Shane, "but, um, maybe my neck?" he says, looking at Brendon.

Shane pulls off Spencer's t-shirt.

"Pretty," Brendon says, running his hand down Spencer's chest. He leans in and presses his lips to Spencer's collarbone before sliding his teeth into Spencer's neck.

Shane stands up and walks around so that he's sitting behind Brendon. Brendon feels Shane's fingers pushing his shirt down, and then Shane's teeth as he bites down hard.

Brendon groans, and the sound is muffled by Spencer's skin.

Spencer's neck moves a little, like he's turning his head to look at Shane. He whispers, " _Fuck_." Brendon can feel the muscles of Spencer's stomach tightening from where he's got his hand pressed flat to Spencer's belly.

He bites down more forcefully, and Spencer gasps, his hand flying up to cup Brendon's shoulder. He pulls Brendon closer, though, doesn't try to push him away.

Shane keeps biting Brendon's neck, just shallowly, just so that Brendon can feel it, the pain flaring up again and again.

Brendon drinks until the sensation of being bitten is too much and he has to pull away. Spencer tries to hold him to his neck, but Brendon kisses a patch of white skin apologetically and moves away.

Shane's teeth are still set into the back of Brendon's neck, and Brendon gasps out something like, "Thanks, pretty," before keening, " _Shane_."

Shane finally lets go.

Brendon kisses Spencer on the cheek this time, then stands up, grabbing for Shane.

Shane pauses only to cup Spencer's shoulder and squeeze quickly before he lets Brendon drag him away to their bedroom.

\--

\-- * --

\--

"Are you going to bite me today?" Spencer asks. He's been hemming and hawing for the last half hour, and Brendon's surprised that this is what he's been working himself up over.

"Not today, lovely one," Brendon says. "You're looking pale."

"I haven't been outside in months," Spencer says. "Of course I look pale."

"More pale," Brendon says. "Paler. Increasingly disposed toward the pale."

Spencer tilts his head to the side.

"Have you ordered any meat?" Brendon asks. "We could go to the kitchen and I could watch you eat some red meat. Or some spinach, I think that has iron."

"Um, yeah, all right," Spencer says. He looks a little disappointed.

"We've got to take care of you," Brendon says, leaning over to kiss Spencer on the temple. "You're ours now."

Spencer doesn't say anything, but he lets Brendon lace their fingers together and lead him to the kitchen.

\--

\-- * --

\--

Spencer's breathing hard, lying on his back in the center of the bed, Brendon and Shane pressed close to him on either side. His hips keep flexing, not moving quite far enough to be a thrust, but more like the approximation of one. He's flushed all the way down his chest. Brendon can see the hard line of his erection.

His neck isn't really bleeding anymore. Brendon leans in again to lick up the last drops of blood that are beading up sluggishly. He closes his mouth over the bite, sucking firmly, and Spencer finally groans out loud, his hips arching up into the air.

Brendon eases off the suction, lingering to trace figure eights with the tip of his tongue around the puncture marks. Spencer gasps each time his tongue grazes over one of the wounds. His hips keep moving.

Brendon pulls away, and Spencer turns his head toward him, staring up. His mouth is red from biting on his own lips. His whole body's wound tight, and his hips keep flexing.

Brendon spreads his fingers over Spencer's chest, touching Spencer's collarbone with the tip of his thumb. He can feel the way Spencer's chest moves each time he breathes, his breaths rasping harshly in the back of his throat.

He keeps looking up at Brendon, even pulls his chin up a little, drawing back the line of his throat.

Brendon glances at Shane, who tilts his head.

Brendon smiles at Spencer. "You want to fuck, little pretty?" he asks.

Spencer takes three more breaths, but he doesn't seem to have calmed any after doing so. He inhales again, then nods, his head bobbing up and down as he continues to stare at Brendon.

Spencer turns his head toward Shane, and Brendon admires the line of his jaw.

Shane leans down and kisses Spencer on the mouth. Brendon watches their lips part and their tongues tangle, and then he decides that that's enough of watching, and busies himself with taking off his clothes.

Spencer and Shane both have their eyes closed, so they seem to miss that Brendon is now naked. They're really kissing, their mouths coming together and making these wet sloppy noises.

Brendon starts taking off Spencer's pants as well.

\--

It's not the first time that he and Shane have had sex with someone else, but it might be the first time that they haven't been planning on killing the person soon afterwards.

Shane sits with his back to the headboard. Spencer lies flat on his back while Brendon rides him slowly. It was fun to have two sets of eyes on him while he fingered himself open with wet fingers, and it's even more fun to have Shane's full attention as he works himself up and down on Spencer's cock.

Spencer makes these soft noises. His chest feels warm under Brendon's fingers. Shane is naked, but he's not touching himself, just sitting there and watching.

Brendon arches his back and puts on a show.

It's not until Spencer starts snapping his hips up - just to meet Brendon's thrusts at first, but pretty soon he's moving fast, fast, and Brendon holds still, holds himself up so that Spencer can get more leverage - that Brendon moves his hand to his cock. He comes quickly. Spencer finds a rhythm that makes Brendon sweat, fast and hard and he keeps going, and Brendon comes, his hand hardly moving over his cock.

Brendon goes boneless, but he mutters, "Yeah, c'mon," and tries to keep from slumping too far forward so that Spencer can finish. Spencer grabs onto his hips, helps to hold him up, and he's still moving quickly. Brendon's sensitive, and he whines quietly. Shane doesn't say anything, just watches Brendon, watches Spencer fuck him.

Spencer comes and Brendon lets himself drop forward until his head is resting on Spencer's shoulders. He's almost hard again, but he'd like a rest before going again. He'll go right now if that's what Shane wants.

Shane seems happy enough to let Brendon suck him off, though, lying back and stroking Brendon's hair when Brendon climbs off Spencer and crawls forward to settle in between Shane's legs.

Brendon's hardly gotten Shane's cock wet when he feels Spencer's hand on his shoulder.

Spencer doesn't say anything, but he nods when Brendon raises his eyebrows. Brendon grins and pulls away, sitting to the side so that Spencer can take his place.

Brendon slides up the bed and kisses Shane while Spencer sucks him off. Shane leaves his hand tangled in Brendon's hair. 

Shane moves his tongue in sloppy strokes, licking deeply into Brendon's mouth. Brendon sucks on his tongue, and he listens to the wet sounds made by Spencer sucking on Shane's cock.

It doesn't take long before Shane's pulling away from the kiss to gasp sharply. Brendon bites on Shane's lip, not quite hard enough to break the skin, then pulls away, moving down the bed so that he's beside Spencer again.

Brendon bends over, noses up close to Spencer's face so that he can seal his mouth to Spencer's soon after Shane comes, drawing Spencer's tongue into his mouth, letting Spencer feed him Shane's come.

He pulls away and looks up at Shane as he swallows, then turns back to kiss Spencer sweetly.

Shane groans.

They sort themselves out again, Shane and Brendon lying beside each other while Spencer starts edging off the bed.

"Do you want to sleep here for tonight?" Shane asks.

"I kind of wanted to shower and stuff," Spencer says. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Shane says. He kisses Spencer on the lips then rolls away to make room for Spencer to climb off of the bed.

"Kiss goodnight," Brendon says, leaning across Shane so that he can reach Spencer.

Spencer ducks down to kiss him quickly. Brendon says, "Sleep well, prettypretty," before letting him go.

Spencer leaves, and Brendon flops back onto the bed. He looks at Shane and grins.

"Pretty much," Shane says, pulling Brendon in closer.

"Having a pet is the best," Brendon says.

\--

\-- * --

\--

"What are you doing?" Spencer asks.

Brendon and Shane are huddled over the stove. They turn around.

"Cooking for you, sweetheart," Brendon says brightly.

"Go sit, it'll be ready soon," Shane says.

Spencer gives them a confused look, but walks over to the table to wait.

"What _is_ this?" Spencer asks, when Brendon starts spooning food onto his plate.

"Steak with spinach," Brendon says. "Om nom nom, lots of iron for you."

Spencer pokes at the pile on his plate with a fork. The whole thing is kind of a funny brown colour, but Brendon is sure that it will still taste delicious.

"Did you just... put everything into a frying pan?" Spencer asks.

Brendon and Shane nod. 

"Eat up," Shane says. "Lots of good nutrition."

Spencer puts a tiny bite into his mouth, and hums, "Mhh. So good."

Brendon beams.

"Also, though, do you think that I could have some Kraft Dinner?" Spencer asks, setting his fork down. "Humans like to have a couple of things for dinner."

Brendon looks at Shane and shrugs. It's been a long time since they've eaten food.

"Okay," Brendon says.

"Yeah, so, like, if you could just put a pot of water on to boil, that's pretty much all it takes," Spencer says. "I'll come and help."

"What about the rest of your dinner?" Brendon asks.

"I'll bring it with me," Spencer says, grabbing the plate. He takes another bite. "Mhhh."

\--

After dinner, they take Spencer to their bedroom.

Brendon climbs backwards onto the bed. He stretches out and pulls Shane on top of him.

Shane obliges, and once he's close enough, Brendon leans up, touches his lips to Shane's earlobe and whispers, "Shane? I want--" He ducks his head, nuzzles his cheek against Shane's jaw.

Shane makes a noise low in his chest, and kisses Brendon hard before saying, "Yeah."

Spencer is standing beside the bed, watching them. When Shane says, "The lube's on the dresser," Spencer looks startled, but he walks over and gets it anyway.

Shane sits up. He takes the bottle of lube from Spencer and tells Brendon, "On your hands and knees. That's how I'm going to want you tonight," while grabbing for a condom.

Brendon rolls onto his stomach, then pushes himself up onto all fours. He ducks his head, feeling the strain in his neck, waiting. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Spencer standing beside the bed.

Shane comes around behind him on the bed. Brendon startles at the cold when Shane tips the bottle over so that lube dips onto Brendon's ass. It runs down the crease. He squirms, and he feels sticky, his ass and his balls and his thighs.

Shane rubs his cock over Brendon's ass. Brendon feels sharp bursts of pleasure sizzle up his spine as the blunt head of Shane's cock rubs over his asshole, and then there's the burn and the pressure of Shane pushing inside, just like that, forcing Brendon open with his cock. Brendon drops to his elbows, his face smushed into the mattress. His ass keeps clenching tighly around Shane's cock, but Shane doesn't stop. It feels sharp and throbby to be filled like this. Brendon's cock aches, and if Shane told him to, he'd come from this.

Shane slaps his hip, then scratches his fingernails over the same spot. He says, "I said _hands_ and knees," and Brendon quickly pushes himself back up. Shane rubs over Brendon's hip with his palm. "That's better."

Brendon looks up and Spencer's standing right there, standing beside the bed and watching them. He doesn't seem to notice that Brendon's looking up; his gaze is settled further down the bed. Brendon thinks Spencer must be watching Shane fuck him, the motion of Shane's hips as he thrusts into Brendon, and maybe he can see Shane's cock, can see where their bodies connect. Brendon groans, ducks his head again. Shane's fucking him, and it's hard to concentrate on anything else, anything but the way that Shane is filling him up. Brendon closes his eyes, aware of Spencer watching him, how much Spencer must be able to see.

Shane fucks him fast, his thrusts blurring into each other until all Brendon feels is the swell, _yes_ , and, _please_ , building up inside of his chest, tightening in his belly. 

He tries to say something, but all that comes out is a short, "Ahh," his voice breaking off quickly. He feels sweat start sliding down his neck. He wants to say thank you, because, fuck, yes, this, just like this. Shane fucking him just like this. Brendon opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Shane stops thrusting. Brendon whimpers, trying to fuck himself back onto Shane's cock, but Shane pulls out, wraps his fingers around Brendon's arm, just above his elbow, and yanks him up, pushing him off the bed and onto the floor. Spencer steps backwards to make room for then, and Brendon scrambles to his knees, turning around to face Shane.

Shane tugs off the condom, dropping it onto the floor.

Brendon groans, "Yeah," when Shane wraps his fingers around his cock. Brendon leans forward, looking up at Shane and waiting for Shane to pull his fingers to the base of his cock before closing in the rest of the way and licking over the head of Shane's cock. 

He sucks lightly on the head, holds his mouth open for Shane to thrust in deeper, then closes his eyes and tilts his head back when Shane pulls away, gasping as his hand flies over his cock.

He goes silent, makes a noise, and then Brendon feels him come. Most of it lands on Brendon's cheeks. He opens his mouth as it starts to slide down.

Shane says, "Don't swallow," and Brendon makes an affirmative noise in the back of his throat.

His mouth is already open when Shane pushes his cock back into Brendon's mouth. Brendon closes his lips in a light seal and sucks Shane the rest of the way through orgasm, catches the last of it on the back of his tongue. Shane finishes coming and pulls out before his cock gets too sensitive. Brendon works the come around in his mouth, pushes it forward so he's not as tempted to swallow.

It takes Brendon a moment to open his eyes again. He blinks a couple of times, parts his lips when Shane says, "Open." He feels the come start to slide to the corners of his lips and raises his chin to keep it in his mouth. Brendon hears Spencer inhale sharply from where he's standing, somewhere behind Brendon, just out of his line of sight.

Shane crouches in front of Brendon. He slides his fingers through the mess on Brendon's cheeks, gathering the rest of the come on the tips of his fingers. He holds his hand in front of Brendon's mouth, and Brendon licks it up, sucking Shane's fingers into his mouth when Shane lets him, chasing after him with his tongue when Shane starts pulling away.

Shane wipes at his other cheek, gives his hand again to Brendon. Brendon's mouth feels full, and it's difficult to lick at Shane's fingers without letting anything slide out. Some of it dribbles down, but Shane pushes it back, his fingers sliding wetly over Brendon's chin. Brendon rubs his tongue over the tip of Shane's finger after drawing it into his mouth, closing his lips around Shane's finger to keep anything else from spilling out. Shane lets him for a minute before sliding his finger out.

He trails his hand down Brendon's throat, scratching lightly.

"Don't swallow," he repeats.

Brendon nods, keeping his mouth closed tightly.

"Spencer's going to fuck you now," Shane says, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling up until Brendon rises to his feet. He can't stand up straight because Shane doesn't lift his arm all the way up. He keeps hunched over, lets Shane guide him back onto the bed. He climbs up, settling on his hands and knees.

"Come when I tell you to, or we're keeping you in a cock ring indefinitely," Shane tells Spencer after he crawls over to settle behind Brendon.

"Fine," Spencer snaps, but his voice mostly sounds breathless.

Shane moves to the head of the bed, grabs Brendon's hair again and pulls his head back until Brendon's neck is pulled painfully tight.

"Show me," Shane says.

Brendon opens his mouth slowly, pulls his tongue back to show his mouthful to Shane.

"Good," Shane says. He swipes at the corner of Brendon's mouth with his thumb, then walks back to Spencer. He can hear the sound of a condom being opened. Someone inhales sharply.

Brendon can't see anything, but he shivers when Shane directs, "Hold the base of your cock and line yourself up."

He hears wet sounds, maybe Shane and Spencer kissing. He works his throat, trying not to swallow, spreads his legs a little wider, arches his back, waits for Shane to tell Spencer to fuck him.

Shane doesn't say anything, and Spencer's cock starts pushing inside without warning. Brendon's already stretched and Spencer slides all the way inside with one long stroke. Brendon wants to open his mouth and make a noise, or bite his lip, or something, but he has to keep his lips sealed.

Spencer fucks him hard, jarring Brendon forward on each upstroke. Brendon arches, tilts his hips up so that there's even more depth to Spencer's thrusts.

Brendon's trying, but he keeps gasping through his nose and he still feels like he can't get enough air - it's fucking stupid, given that he can go an hour without breathing, just something conditioned into him from when he was still human - and he chokes a little. His lips are still pressed together, but some of it spills out, sliding down his chin. His neck feels sticky.

He makes high, nasally sounds as Spencer continues to pound into him. He wants to ask Shane if he can come. Not that he's right there yet; Spencer's fucking him hard, and it's _good_ , but it's not quite what he's used to, and something in the unfamiliarity makes it hard to get there. He wants to come, even if it'll take a little more to get there.

He twists his head around, trying to make eye contact with Shane.

Spencer's grunting. His hips meet Brendon's ass with just as much much force, but he's losing some of the rhythm.

"You're close," Shane comments, standing to the side of the bed.

"Yes," Spencer grits out. It sounds like he's trying to keep it together.

Brendon can see Shane out of the corner of his eye. He can't see Spencer, but he can imagine what Spencer must look like. Shane's eyes are glowing light green, the corners of his mouth just slightly turned up.

"You're hoping Brendon comes soon," Shane says. 

Spencer's fingers dig even harder into Brendon's hips. Spencer's probably holding tight enough to turn his knuckles white, but his grip is nothing compared to Shane's. The pressure's nice, even if it doesn't hurt in the way that Brendon prefers.

"You're closer than Brendon is, though," Shane says. "So I guess that kind of sucks for you."

Spencer's hips buck wildly before he changes the pace of his thrusts, slowing down a little.

Shane trails his hand up Brendon's back until he cups the nape of Brendon's neck.

Brendon arches into Shane's touch. He tilts his head to the side, looking sideways at Shane.

"Still got it?" Shane asks.

Brendon nods, only moving his head slightly so as not to dislodge Shane's hand. He makes a, _mh hm_ , sound in the back of his throat, keeping his mouth closed.

"Awesome," Shane says, squeezing Brendon's neck. He pulls away and tells Spencer, "But Brendon isn't going to come like this, anyway, so I guess you're in luck."

Shane walks his fingers down Brendon's spine until his hand is resting on Brendon's lower back.

"Anytime," Shane says. 

He slides his hand down and his middle finger comes to rest just above Brendon's hole, just above where Brendon is stretched around Spencer's cock. Brendon wants to push into the touch; he wants Shane's finger as well, and the need swells up like an itch. He ruts backwards, but all it does is make Spencer groan.

"And by 'anytime' I mean right fucking _now_ ," Shane says. His fingers dig in and Brendon whimpers.

Spencer pushes all the way in and Brendon clenches around him while he comes, keeps clenched even after until Spencer groans and pulls out. Brendon's surprised by how quickly he came; he supposes Shane was right about how close Spencer was, and anyway, Shane can be persuasive when he wants to be. Brendon feels the bed move as Spencer shuffles away, over to the far corner.

Shane's fingers slide the rest of the way down, three fingers twisting inside of Brendon just like that. Brendon huffs out a breath through his nose, moves his mouthful around, trying not to choke and not to swallow.

Shane pulls back, and says, "Up." 

Brendon pushes away from the bed, turning around and sitting with his legs folded under himself.

Shane says, "Let's see," and Brendon opens his mouth. He keeps his bottom lip curled inward, trying to hold back the fluid. He opens his mouth a little wider. A little bit more slides down from the corners of his lips. He's already so sweaty and sticky that he can hardly feel it roll down his neck.

Shane smiles, his lips stretching over sharp teeth. He says, "Swallow."

Brendon swallows, and then again. He clicks his tongue over the roof of his mouth. He can still taste Shane. His tongue feels sore, and his cheeks, from holding his mouth so tightly.

He licks his lips, then sucks his lower lip into his mouth. He can taste Shane all over his lips, too. Brendon's cock is really hard.

"Go clean him up," Shane tells Spencer.

Spencer crawls over until he's kneeling in front of Brendon. He balances with his hands on his thighs and leans in, hesitating only for a moment before his tongue comes out and he starts licking slowly up Brendon's neck. His mouth is really fucking warm as he moves it over Brendon's skin.

He licks methodically up one side of Brendon's neck and then the other, before making his way up to Brendon's jaw. He cleans away the stickiness with little, sucking kisses to Brendon's chin, over his cheeks. He hovers with his lips just above Brendon's, waits until Brendon opens his mouth slightly, tilting his head invitingly, before touching their mouths together.

He kisses carefully, and his tongue tastes sweet - by comparison, at least - when he licks past Brendon's lips. Brendon angles his head to one side, and Spencer angles his to the other, and their mouths line up just right. Spencer's tongue is warm, teasing over the roof of Brendon's mouth. He pulls his tongue into his own mouth in between kisses, like he's swallowing away the taste.

Brendon shuffles his knees a little further apart. He curls his toes under, stretches them out. His cock twitches.

"Brendon wants your fingers," Shane says, standing close to the edge of the bed.

Spencer stops kissing Brendon to look over at Shane. Shane steps half a step forward. 

"Three at once," he says in a low voice, leaning close to Spencer.

Spencer hesitates long enough that Shane huffs and reaches for Spencer's wrist, guiding it down. Brendon spreads his legs helpfully. His cock throbs.

Spencer's forearm brushes against his balls as Spencer reaches between his legs. His fingers rub down, and then push up, three at once, just like Shane said. Brendon snarls a little.

"Up and in," Shane says. "Faster than that."

Spencer starts moving his hand more quickly, and Brendon throws his head back, closes his eyes. His thighs are tight with the effort of keeping himself upright, and his hips keep jerking backwards, rutting against Spencer's hand. Spencer keeps fucking him with his fingers, even when Brendon bears down, trying to get Spencer's fingers in deeper.

Spencer's hand moves fast fast fast, his palm slapping up against the underside of Brendon's ass in this continuous stream of sound. Brendon makes these high breathy noises, his hips grinding down in circles.

Eventually, Spencer's fingers start slowing. His arm is at an awkward angle, and Brendon's mostly just surprised that he kept going for as long as he did.

"Okay," Shane says. "That's good enough."

Spencer pauses, with his fingertips still inside of Brendon. He moves away entirely when Shane comes onto the bed beside them, but goes easily when Shane touches his shoulder. Shane and Spencer kiss. Brendon can see Shane's jaw working as he fucks his tongue against Spencer. When he pulls away, Spencer blinks, dazed. Spencer's flushed pink and Brendon wants to gnaw on him.

Shane lets go of Spencer's shoulder and reaches over to Brendon's chest, twists one nipple and then the other. Brendon hisses, snaps his teeth, eyeing Spencer.

"You want a shower?" Shane asks.

Brendon looks away from Spencer, reluctantly, then nods.

Spencer makes a hesitant sound, says to Shane, "Is he, um, I mean, I could--" before trailing off. He slides his eyes in a pointed downward sweep, looking at Brendon's erection, then back up at Shane.

"Brendon's done for tonight," Shane says.

Spencer frowns. "But--"

"Oh, you're adorable," Shane says, touching his own collarbone and then resting his fingers on Spencer's shoulder. "Brendon likes it like this."

Brendon gives Spencer a toothy grin.

Spencer doesn't say anything else, just continues looking between the two of them.

"If you want to go again," Shane offers, "Brendon will suck you off."

Brendon nods, opens his mouth and touches his tongue to the tip of one fang while he wiggles his eyebrows at Spencer. Spencer blanches.

"I like your hands, pretty pet," Brendon says. 

"I like your-- ass?" Spencer offers.

Brendon shrugs and nods.

"Go get something to eat," Shane tells Spencer. "We put the leftovers from tonight in the fridge."

Spencer nods. He bits the inside of his cheek. "How long does he have to wait for?" he asks, looking toward Brendon.

Shane grins. "I dunno. We'll see. Sometimes we drag it out all night."

Brendon's cock twitches.

Spencer grabs his clothes off the floor, says, "Goodnight," and leaves.

"Well, that was fun," Brendon says.

"Yup," Shane says. He strokes his hand possessively down Brendon's side.

"Do you think we can feed from him tomorrow? He's been looking so pale."

"He had a good dinner," Shane says. "I'm sure that we can."

\--

\-- * --

\--

Shane and Brendon are asleep when a loud thud wakes them.

"Oh, shit," Brendon hears from somewhere down the hallway. It's early still; the sun is probably half an hour away from setting yet.

He sits up, pulling back the comforters.

"Is that Spencer?" he asks Shane.

"Doesn't sound like him," Shane says. They stand, ready to go investigate the noise, when a couple of guys burst through their door.

One of them points a super soaker at Brendon and shoots.

Brendon looks down at his chest, his t-shirt becoming soaked with water.

Shane bares his teeth, starting to advance toward the intruder. The other one raises his gun and says, "Don't move."

Shane looks back at Brendon, _What the fuck!?_

Shane seems like he's half a second away from pouncing on the guys when Spencer comes running through the door.

"Ryan?" he says, staring at one guy. "Jon? What the hell?"

"Spencer!" Ryan says, happily. "Look, we've rescued you." He starts shooting at Brendon again.

Brendon looks up at Shane, down at his wet t-shirt.

"Oh my god," he shouts, dropping to the floor. "I'm melting! I'm melting!"

He starts shrieking as he rolls around on his back, clutching at his face.

Ryan continues to shoot at him.

"What the fuck?" Spencer says. "Stop it."

"We're slaying the vampires," Jon says. "Good success so far." He wiggles his gun at Shane meaningfully.

Brendon stops rolling. He goes limp, his body going splat against the floor. He makes a choking noise, then is silent.

Spencer says again, "What the fuck?"

"We've killed the vampire," Ryan says. "We've saved you!"

Shane walks over and bends over. Brendon reaches for his hand, and lets Shane pull him to his feet.

"Oops," Jon says when they see Brendon stand back up.

"What did you think was going to happen there?" Brendon asks. He runs his hand over his wet shirt, then sniffs his palm. It's just water, as far as he can tell.

"Holy water," Ryan says. "I really thought that was going to work."

"Where did you get holy water from?" Spencer asks.

"We got a priest to bless the water guns."

"What priest?" Spencer asks. "You haven't gone to church since high school."

"His name is Gabe," Jon says. "He was super helpful."

"What church does he belong to?" Spencer asks. He sounds dubious. Brendon's delighted to see that the pet is not just skeptical with things regarding him and Shane.

Ryan mumbles something that sounds like, _The Church of Hot Addiction_.

While Spencer is distracting the bad men, Brendon looks at Shane. He raises his eyebrows, _On three?_

Shane nods.

Ryan seems to notice their plotting though, because he starts hollering, "Jon, the other weapons. Jon, the other weapons, Jon. Jon."

Jon swings his backpack around, digging around. He pulls out a smaller water gun and passes it to Ryan, then grabs another one for himself.

"Freeze!" Jon says, pointing the gun at Shane.

Brendon takes a step forward, angling himself in front of Shane, while at the same time, Shane moves forward as well. They end up bumping into each other's shoulders.

Ryan lifts his water gun as well. "Don't move."

"What is it this time?" Brendon asks. He's unimpressed but curious, which is kind of how he felt for most of his human life.

"We'll shoot," Jon threatens.

"Shoot with what?"

"An anti-coagulant," Ryan says triumphantly. "Google said that we should chemically bind streptokinase to a carbohydrate matrix, but, like--"

"How the fuck are you supposed to do _that_?" Jon finishes.

Ryan looks at Jon and shakes his head. "Like, wow, Google is supposed to be so helpful, and that's what it came up with."

Jon shakes his head. "I know there's THC in marijuana, but does that mean I can _chemically bind_ it to something? No, no I cannot."

"You're totally stoned right now, aren't you?" Spencer asks, sounding almost as unimpressed as he used to sound when they first brought him into their house. Maybe more unimpressed, even. It's kind of an infinity-plus-one situation there.

"We had to work up our courage," Ryan sniffs. "This is a daring rescue mission here."

Spencer gives him a pointed look. "Like, perhaps, a mission that would require you to have all of your wits about you?"

"Dude, whatever," Ryan says. "You're the one who got me smoking in the first place."

"Not me," Jon chimes in. "In the first place it was Tom that got me smoking, or possibly some other people because of how I was in a band when I was in high school."

"I was in a band in high school, too," Ryan says.

"Yeah, but you didn't play any shows," Jon says. "We played shows. I was the singer."

"I was the singer!" Ryan says. 

"Maybe if you weren't the singer, we would have gotten to play some shows," says Spencer.

"Oh, great," Ryan says. "I'm kicking you out of the band."

"You can't kick me out of the band," Spencer says. "A band without a drummer isn't even a band. It's just an acoustic set."

"I can sing," Brendon says.

"He has a really great voice," Shane agrees.

"Too bad you're going to be dead," Jon says. "I like playing bass better than singing anyway. Well, sometimes I like singing. Me and Ryan write songs sometimes, just on guitar. I'll sing then."

"The vampire doesn't get to be in our band," Ryan says. "Stop giving away all of the band secrets."

"Also, he's already dead," Spencer says.

"I don't like thinking of it that way," Shane protests.

"No, no, me neither," Brendon agrees. "That's so morbid."

"Do you know what else is morbid? The fact that there're four bodies in the fucking garage," Spencer snaps.

"Four bodies?" Ryan gasps.

"In the garage?" Jon echoes.

"You didn't clean them up yet?" Shane says. "Babe, it's your turn."

"I'm totally _going_ to," Brendon says.

"Ah ha, no you're not," Ryan says, wiggling his gun around.

"I thought you didn't even know how to chemically bond shit?" Brendon snaps. Shane's jaw is all tense now, and stupid fucking Spencer being a stupid fucking tattletale. Brendon _was_ totally going to clean up the bodies, it's just that he forgot, and then it was raining, and dead flesh smells fucking nasty when it gets wet.

"We don't," Jon says. "Which is kind of too bad, I guess, because then we could, like, engineer things."

"We do know how to crush up aspirin in water though."

Brendon looks at Shane and makes a questioning, grimace-y face. _Will that work_?

Shane pulls the corners of his mouth back. _I don't know_.

"Whatever," Brendon says. "We'd have to ingest it for that to work, anyway."

"Given how much you _talk_ ," Ryan says, "chances are good that some of this ends up in your mouth."

Brendon snaps his mouth closed, then makes a disgruntled face at Shane. There are weird people in their _house_ that are trying to steal their pet away. This isn't fun.

Shane makes sympathetic eyebrows at him.

Brendon sighs, and, in unison with Shane, raises his hands in the air.

"We surrender," he says. "Don't shoot."

Jon beams at them. He starts to lower his weapon before catching himself and raising it again. "So, we get Spencer?"

"Wait just a minute!" Brendon sputters.

"What?" Shane says. " _No_."

"Spencer is ours," Brendon says.

"Ours," Shane repeats.

"Umm, no," Ryan says. "I've known him since he was four. He's way more mine than yours."

"I do what I fucking want to do," Spencer says. "I belong to no one." He nods decisively. 

"My buzz is totally starting to wear off," Jon says, sadly.

"Mine too," Ryan says. "This is taking longer than I thought it would."

"Did you bring extra?" Spencer asks. 

It sounds like a trick question, but Jon nods regardless.

Spencer's face goes all pink, like it does when he's cranky.

"Did you bring enough to share?" Brendon asks, breaking the tension.

\--

"I didn't even know that vampires could get high," Jon marvels.

"Oh, they can," Spencer says, darkly.

Brendon exhales slowly, blowing smoke into Shane's mouth. He licks his lower lip before pulling away.

"What are you implying?" he asks Spencer. "It's not like we didn't share with you."

"It's kind of hard not to share when you hotbox the entire _basement_ ," Spencer points out.

"Did you really?" Ryan asks, perking up.

"We've been wanting to do that," Jon says.

"But we're afraid our landlord will kick us out," finishes Ryan.

"We own the place," Shane says.

"You can totally come over and bring us weed, and we can hotbox the basement, and then we won't kill you for breaking into our house," says Brendon.

Ryan frowns.

"Okay!" Jon says.

Ryan looks at Jon, then shrugs.

"How did you get in, anyway?" Shane asks.

"We opened the front door," Ryan says.

"They've got, fucking, thumbprint readers and shit," Spencer says. "How did you manage to get past the security?"

Ryan and Jon stare at him blankly.

"Oh, yeah," Brendon says. "That's only for the inside of the house."

Spencer's head whips around to look at Brendon. " _What_?"

"We were worried about you running away," Brendon explains, giving Spencer a strange look. _Duh_.

"It's not like we're scared about creepy crawlies in the night breaking in," Shane says.

"A couple of blazed potential kidnappers is a new thing," Brendon admits.

"Kidnappers?" Ryan repeats. "Umm, _rescuers_. You're the kidnappers."

"Umm, no we're not. Spencer's our pet," Brendon informs them.

"Pet?" Jon repeats. He looks at Ryan, and in union they both start laughing so hard that they double over, leaning against each other for support.

Spencer crosses his arms, and alternates between glaring at Brendon and Shane, and glaring at Ryan and Jon.

"This is bullshit," Spencer says.

Brendon smiles fondly at him.

Spencer goes even pinker and looks at the ground.

It takes a long time, but Ryan manages to stop laughing long enough to ask, "What's it like to be the pet of vampires?"

Spencer sighs. Loudly.

"Did they put you on a leash and take you for walks?"

"It turns out that all of the leashes in the house are Brendon's," Shane says. "So the walking situation didn't work out too well."

"It's not too good to mix up symbolic bondage with literal bondage," says Brendon. "Spencer would have to be quite a bit nicer before he could earn a collar, I think."

"Yeah," says Shane. "I didn't really think we were working toward that?"

"No," Brendon agrees. "And leashes don't work without collars."

"Kill me now," Spencer tells the ceiling.

"Well, anyway, you've been rescued now," Jon says.

Ryan's long fingers are cupping the water gun that's resting on his lap. Jon's gun is on the couch beside him, but still within reach.

"On that note, we should get going," Ryan says. "Spencer, do you have stuff to get?"

"I have lots of stuff," Spencer says, "but I'm probably good to go."

"No!" Brendon and Shane say at the same time.

"You can't have him," Brendon insists. "He's ours."

"Dude, we've got weapons," Ryan says.

Brendon and Shane frown.

"We promise we'll bring some more weed?" Jon tries. "Weed in exchange for Spencer?"

"How much weed?" Shane says, after a pause.

"So much," Jon says.

"How often will you bring it?"

"Once a month? Once a week," Jon corrects when Brendon starts glaring.

"And Spencer will come back for visits."

"Why the fuck would he come back to visit?" Ryan asks. "We've _rescued_ him."

"Umm, because he'll _want_ to," says Brendon. "We have endeared ourselves to him."

"I guess he can come back and visit if he wants to," Jon says slowly.

Spencer looks at his lap and doesn't say anything.

\--

\-- * --

\--

"Come back soon, prettybaby," Brendon calls, waving goodbye. 

Brendon can hear Ryan ask, "What did he call you?" as they walk away.

"Don't ask," Spencer says. "Keep walking, and do not ask."

Brendon and Shane stand at their doorway, watching Spencer walk away with his friends. They're all the way down the driveway now, about to turn onto the sidewalk. Ryan and Jon are standing on their side of Spencer. Spencer keeps pace with them, but he turns his head around, looking back at Shane and Brendon.

In unison, Brendon and Shane raise their hands and wave. Spencer stumbles a little, and has to face forward again so as to watch where he's going.

"Do you think he's going to come back?" Brendon asks. He leans into Shane, their fingers laced together.

"I don't know," Shane says.

They stand quietly for a minute.

"Do you want to follow him to find out where he lives, just in case?" Shane asks.

"Yeah," Brendon says, turning quickly to grab his shoes. "Yeah, let's do that."

 


End file.
